La face cachée du groupe de rock : histoires court
by blue-a-dream
Summary: Des hisoires courtes qui se veulent...Bref des petits délires sans prétention dans la joie et la bonne humeur sur fond de groupe rock!
1. Hist 1 : La nouvelle émission

**L**a face cachée du groupe de rock : **h**istoire courte

nda : voila des histoires courtes sans prétention issu du groupe de rock...Oui en fait je crois qu'il y a pas temps de rapport que ça XD _enjoy (comme elle dirais) _

_-_

_-_

_**La nouvelle émission**_

-

Vivi : Bonjour je suis une nouvelle présentatrice je m'appelle Vivi…

Sanzo : Encore une qui va essayer de nous violer…

Vivi : Je ne m'abaisse pas à un tel niveau non plus…

Sanzo : T'as dit quoi là ?

Gojyo : Eh Cendre ! Sanzo drague !

Cendre : QUOI !

Sanzo : Mais tu vas fermer ta grande gueule ! (clic)

Cendre : (chope sanzo) QUI T'AS DRAGUE !QUI !

Vivi : Coucou !

Cendre : Euh…coucou…QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Sanzo : Mais t'es complètement givré !

Vivi : Cendre…Sanzo essayé…pitoyablement…de me casser mes ma royal personne lui a mis quelques vents que Gojyo a pris comme une réponse négative à quelques avances qu'il c'est imaginé dans son esprit de pervers…

Silence.

Gojyo/Sanzo :Han la c !

Cendre : …

Hakkai : Si tu continue comme ça tu vas te faire détesté !

Vivi : Ils ne peuvent vivre sans moi.

Tous : --'

Blue : (sort de derrière le décor en se rhabillant) Et merde…Et le micro…Argh il est pas branché !

Goku : On est dans une émission ?

Vivi : Oh il est trop mignon !

Goku ?

Onis : C'est officiel, Gojyo, Sanzo, vous êtes des pestiférés !

Gojyo : Pourquoi ?

Heaven : Il n'y a que vous qu'elle est envoyé baladé !

Sanzo : Et alors ?

Vivi : Ce que j'ai décidé on l'apllique…mwahahahahaha je rayonne !

Loupiote : … Eh moi aussi je rayonne d'abord !

Vivi : Je déclare officiellement que toutes les blondes rayonnent !

Gojyo : héhéhéhéhéhé même Sanzo ?

BANG

Gojyo : woh ! calmos!

Vivi : Il y a toujours des exceptions ! Il nous servira de faire valoir !

Sanzo : Je vais te…

Blue : Eh c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Goku : Blue !

Blue : (va vers goku a vitesse grand V) (sent qu'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre) … ? EH ! Repose-moi !

Sanzo : Je sais ce que tu vas faire !

Onis : T'es trop prévisible !

Gojyo : Héhéhéhéhéhéhé

Onis : Toi aussi d'ailleurs…

Gojyo : Nani ?

Cendre : C'est toujours toi qui te marre quand il y a un truc sadique…

Loupiote : N'as-tu donc pas de cœur !

Gojyo : Euh…non…

Goku : (lol)

Cendre : Ne l'imite pas.

Hakkai : Tous ça va mal finir…

Sanzo : C'est déjà mal engagé…

Blue : Bon je répète : « qu'est ce que vous foutez-là ? »

Heaven : Ah on t'as pas dis ça exactement !

Blue : (regard meurtrier)

Loupiote : Pourquoi Vivi est bâillonné ?

Heaven : Pour qu'en puisse en placé une !

Goku : Faudrait peut-être la détaché.

Sanzo : Hors de question !

Vivi : Enfin je revis !

Tous : Hakkai…

Hakkai :

Vivi : Donc je disais…

Sanzo : Rien du tout.

Vivi : que j'avais décrété…

Gojyo : Il est où le bouton stop ?

Vivi : que toutes les brunes étaient des trous noirs…

Blue et Onis se regardent…

Blue/Onis : CHATAIN AU POUVOIR !

Vivi : Bon allez maintenant vous dégagez !

Tous (sauf Blue) : HEIN ?

Vivi : Bandes d'égocentriques vous croyez qu'on allez parler de vous ?

Goku : Pourquoi on parle de qui ? (chuchote : ça veut dire quoi égocentrique ?)

Sanzo : C'est ça (montre Vivi du doigt)

Loupiote : J'ai suivi Heaven

Heaven : J'ai suivi Onis

Onis : J'ai suivi Goku

Goku : J'ai suivi Hakkai

Hakkai : J'ai suivi Cendre

Cendre : J'ai entendu Gojyo qui crié

Gojyo : Sanzo c'est toi le premier

Sanzo : On m'a foutu ici j'ai rien demandé…

Silence

Onis : Et toi Blue tu te justifie pas ?

Blue : J'ai vu de la lumière et je suis rentré…(tous : --') Nan sérieux je présente avec elle…

Goku : Présentez quoi ?

Blue : Une émission pour répondre à une question…

Cendre : Sur Saiyuki ?

Vivi : Non

Loupiote : Et on gagne quoi ?

Vivi : Rien

Hakkai : Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller…

Vivi : Effectivement…

Blue : On peut commencer ?

Vivi : T'as trouver comment ça se fixer ?

Blue : Oui tu m'as tellement illuminé que j'ai trouvé la réponse

Vivi : mwahahahahahahaha…

Tous : …

Vivi : Pourquoi vous êtes dans les coulisses ?

Loupiote : J'attends Heaven

Heaven : J'attends Onis

Onis : J'attends Goku

Goku : J'attends Hakkai (et Blue) (Blue : C'est quoi ces parenthèses)

Hakkai : J'attends Cendre

Cendre : J'attends Gojyo

Gojyo : J'attends Sanzo (Loupiote : mdr)(Gojyo : C'est si peu crédible ?)

Sanzo : Je vais te tuer !

Vivi : …(regard de pitié) Donc bienvenu à notre grande émission des question !

Blue : Et Vivi quel est la question du jour ?

Vivi : Comment Sangoku fait-il pour savoir a combien de pourcentage sa force est ?

Goku : On m'a appelé ?

Gojyo : Tais-toi abrutie !

Goku : Va te faire foutre !

Blue : Sangoku DE DRAGON BALL …donc…

Goku : (rouge)

Sanzo : Crétin !

Vivi : Toi aussi (tousse tousse) Nous avons donc (Cendre : Sanzo lâche cette barre de fer !) (Loupiote : Vivi baisse toi !) émis (VIOUUUUUUUF)(évite la barre) plusieurs hypothése…

Blue : (O.O)Euh…oui…donc…Hypothèse numéro 1 : Il sait dosé sa force

Vivi : Hypothése 2 : (Sanzo tu vas mourir !) avec fort peu de chances de réussite ! (onis : sanzo c'est pas de toi qu'elle parle !)(hakkai : voyons calme-toi) il a une jauge intérieur…

Goku : Ca doit faire bizarre…

Hakkai : C'est fort peu probable Goku…

Blue : … (Heaven : T'as un trou ? ) Où? (Heaven : …) Euh oui donc hypothèse 3 : C'est de la frime…

Vivi : Hypothèse 4 : … Bon c'est pas un peu fini là ? Le peuple est prié de se taire !

Gojyo : Peuple !

Loupiote : C'est vrai maintenant que tu le dit Gojyo t'as une gueule de serf…

Cendre : Et alors c'est mal… ?

Loupiote : C'est un soumis…

Onis : Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé…

Blue/Vivi : …

Blue : Nous attendons vos suggestions !


	2. Hist 2 : Et de la lingerie

**L**a face cachée du groupe de rock : **h**istoire courte

_**Et de la lingerie…**_

Un supermarché tous ce qu'il y a de plus banale situé dans une immense galerie. Des magasins de chaussures, de vêtements, des parfumeries… Dans cette galerie tous les magasins dont pouvait rêver des accros du shopping.

Tous les magasins dont pouvaient rêver Heaven, Onis, Cendre et Blue.

Cendre : Allez les mecs venez avec nous !

Sanzo : Tu peux crever ! (allume une clope)

Gojyo : Moi je veux bien rentrer !

Onis : Pourquoi ça m'étonnes pas…

Goku : Parce que c'est un ero kappa !

Gojyo : De quoi le singe ? (essaye de le frapper)Ben rentre avec moi alors !

Goku : Mais je…euh…

Gojyo : Ah ah ! Les jetons !

Blue : Ne le forces pas…

Gojyo : C'est plutôt toi que ça embetterai hein !

Blue : Je n'ai aucun complexe ! --#

Heaven : Moi je m'en moques complètement de ce que vous faîtes du moment qu'on rentre parce qu'on a l'air con là !

Sanzo : Déjà vous nous avez traînez faire du…« shopping » ! Mais hors de question que je rentres dedans !

Cendre : Mais pourquoi ?

Sanzo : C'est dégradant !

Onis : C'est jamais qu'un magasin de lingerie…

Sanzo : JUSTEMENT !

Hakkai : Ma ma Sanzo ! Elle n'on pas tort même si c'est gênant ce n'est pas la fin du monde…

Sanzo : Depuis quand tu es de leurs côté ?

Hakkai : Je ne faisais que donner mon avis.

Sanzo : …

Gojyo : Alors le singe je paris un cagot de pommes que tu rentres pas !

Goku : T'as déjà perdu kappa !

Heaven : L'intelligence primitive --'

Blue : (regard noir) Je te permets pas…

Onis : C'est pour ça que vous allez si bien ensemble :D

Blue : Merci je m'en souviendrais !

Cendre : Allez Sanzo !

Sanzo : Nan !

Gojyo : Le vœu de chasteté ne t'empêches pas de rentrer dans un magasin de lingerie…(lol)

Sanzo : Et toi c'est pas ta conscience qui t'en empêche !

Blue : C'est bon c'est pas comme si on vous demandez de rentrer dans un sex shop…

Gros silence

Gojyo : Tu sais que t'as vraiment des bonnes idées toi !

Hakkai : Gojyo …

Gojyo : D

Cendre : Pourquoi la conversation tourne-t-elle toujours autour de la sexualité ?

Goku : Parce que Gojyo est là ?

Gojyo : Merci pour moi con de ouistiti!

Goku : Mais c'est vrai !

Heaven : Et peut-être parce que Blue est une perverse à force de fréquenter Onis !

Blue : Mais non merdeuuuuuh !

Onis : Dîtes que je contamine tout le monde !

Sanzo : Tu contamines tout le monde…

Onis : Et toi tu ferais bien d'être un peu contaminé t'aurais pas les jetons de rentrer dans un magasin de lingerie.

Sanzo : Je n'ai pas peur !

Gojyo : Prouve-le !

Hakkai : Ca va mal finir…

Sanzo : Bon ok je rentre…

Cendre : OUAIS XD

Hakkai : On a tous compris ce que tu avais derrière la tête Cendre et je me demandes si c'est vraiment une bonne idée de demander son avis à Sanzo sur tes sous-vêtements

Sanzo : QUOI !

Blue : Ah non elle avait pas compris la blonde --'

Sanzo : La ferme !

Heaven : Tu veux qu'on demande à Goku s'il avait compris ?

Blue : Mais laisse le !

Goku : Qu'on me demande quoi ?

Heaven/Blue : RIEN !

Onis : Tu t'es fait refoulé :D

Hakkai : Onis …

Goku : …

Cendre : Allez on rentre !

Onis : Elle n'aura jamais était si motivée pour rentrer dans un magasin de lingerie 

(rentrent)

Blue : Putain les filles ça craint d'acheter ses sous-vêtements avec des mecs 

Onis : Rolalalala t'es vraiment rabat joie peut-être qu'avec un peu de chances Goku te donnera son avis sur tes sous-vêtements !

Blue/Sanzo : HORS DE QUESTION !

Heaven : De quoi tu te mêles la blonde ?

Sanzo : J'ai pas envie que vous nous foutiez la honte !

Gojyo : Pour l'instant y a que toi à nous foutre la honte Sanzo à marcher en crabe dés que tu vois un string !

Sanzo : Puisque c'est comme ça je sors !

Cendre : Ah non tu restes (l'attrape par la manche.)

Blue : Ca craint…

Les filles : Ta gueule !

Blue : …

Onis : Ah j'ai trouvé ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ?

Blue : On voit à travers…

Onis : C'est fait pour !

Gojyo : Je préfèrerais qu'elle en est pas du tout personnellement !

Gros silence.

Sanzo : Fallait sans douter qu'on aurait le droit à ce genre de remarque…

Hakkai : De la part de Gojyo c'était prévisible.

Gojyo : Il est sexy comme ensemble :p

Onis : Je le prends !

Cendre : Et tu nous demande pas nos avis à nous ?

Onis : Nan j'ai eu celui que je voulais :D

Heaven : Tu vas essayer ?

Onis : OUAIS !

Hakkai : Ne te trompes pas de taille

Gojyo : Alors Sanzo on t'entend plus…XD

Sanzo : Foutez moi la paix !

Goku : Et c'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il en montrant du doigt un rayon du magasin.

Cendre : Ce sont des nuisettes Goku !

Heaven : Blue t'avais pas besoin d'une nuisette au fait ? Parce que le big t-shirt avec Titi et Grominet c'est pas très sexy XD

Blue : Oui j'ai besoin d'une nuisette et mon t-shirt est très bien et il t'emmerde…J'ai pas besoin d'être sexy pour dormir --'

Onis : hé hé qui sait ! (voix de la cabine)

Cendre : Onis change toi au lieu de ricaner !

Onis : Mais il me va trop bien !

Gojyo : Montre ! (se dirige vers la cabine)

Sanzo : RESTE ICI ! (retient Gojyo par le col.)

Gojyo : HEEEEEEEEEE ! Tu vois pas qu'on a besoin de mes services ! (se débat)

Sanzo : Reste ici un point c'est tout !

Gojyo : Bonze corrompu et chiant !

Sanzo : Oh ! 4 mots ! Aurais-tu fais des progrès intellectuel !

Gojyo : Je vais te… !

Hakkai : Calmez vous s'il vous plait on nous regarde…

Gojyo : Pfffffff

Heaven : Viens avec moi 5 secondes Goku !

Goku : Ah euh…ok !

Blue : Eh où tu l'emmènes !

Heaven : On revient, on revient :D (s'éloigne avec Goku)

Blue : HEAVEN !

Onis : Allez Blue reste avec nous!

Cendre : Elle va faire un coup foireux…

Gojyo : Roh t'es déjà sortit de la cabine toi !

Onis : J'allais pas t'attendre 107 ans…

Gojyo : (à Sanzo) Tu fais chié !

Sanzo : Ravi de l'apprendre !

Cendre : Sanzo tu m'aides à choisir ?

Sanzo : Me demandes pas mon avis ! (rouge)

Cendre : Mais Sanzo…

Sanzo : J'ai dit non ! (rouge)

Hakkai : Pourquoi tous tes modèles sont violets Cendre ? 

Blue/Onis/Gojyo : MDR

Cendtre :D

Sanzo : (hyper rouge et trop gêné) Je me casse !

Cendre : Noooooooooon ! (s'accroche à lui)

Sanzo : Mais lâches moi !

Cendre : Noooooooooooooooooon (s'accroche toujours à lui)(se fait traîner)

Sanzo : Tu sais dire autre chose ?

Cendre : Sanzo je t'aime !

Sanzo : PAS CA !

Heaven : Bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…uuuuuuuuuuuuuue !

Blue : Quoi ?

Cendre : Reste iciiiiiiiiiiiiii ! (le tire)

Sanzo : Tu me saoules !

Cendre : XD

Heaven : Regarde ce qu'on t'as trouvé !

Blue : On ?

Goku : J'ai choisis avec elle ! Je suis sûr qu'il tira bien !

Onis : Quelle innocence --'

Blue : … Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Heaven : Rien voyons !

Hakkai : J'aimerais beaucoup voir ce modèle

Blue : (regard suppliant) Merci hakkai…

Onis : Ouais allez fais pété la nuisette XD

Heaven : TADAM !

Blue : … Hors de question !

Cendre : Roh mais pourquoi je la trouve très jolie !

Gojyo : En rouge en plus c'est très sexy XD

Onis : Gojyo modère toi --#

Hakkai : Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui reproches.

Cendre : Y a pas trop de dentelles…

Sanzo : Et c'est normal tout ces lacets qui pendent ?

Blue : …--' Nan mais vous avez vu la taille du truc c'est trop court !

Heaven : Roh ça t'arrivera 10 cm au dessus du genou XD

Blue : C'est déjà trop ! Je préfère Grominet lui il m'arrive au mollet !

Gojyo : C'est plus un t-shirt c'est un parachute --'

Blue : C'est normal c'est du XXL !

Sanzo : Ce n'est pas ce que tu mets d'habitude (sourire en coin)

Blue : O.O Enfoiré ! (Prends la nuisette) Tu vas voir que je mets pas du XXL !

Sanzo : …

Hakkai : Eh oui c'est pas le truc à dire aux jeunes filles…

Gojyo : Sanzo a rien compris aux femmes !

Sanzo : …

Cendre : Honnêtement Goku c'est vraiment toi qui l'as choisis ?

Goku : Ben…oui…avec Heaven…Je pensais que ça lui irait bien…(tout rouge)

Gojyo : Si jamais un jour on m'avait dit qu'un jour le singe choisirait la lingerie de Blue j'aurais pas cru XD

Goku : Je suis pas un singe ! Crétin !

Gojyo : Saru ! Saru ! Saru !

Goku : Kappa ! Kappa ! Kappa !

Cendre : (passe la tête par le rideau de la cabine) Wah ça te va super bien !

Heaven : Montre !

Onis : Veux voir !

Blue : Mais arrêtez je suis trop laide !

Heaven : On a qu'a demander aux mecs !

Blue : Heaven non !

Heaven : XD (ouvre le rideau)

Blue : … Tu fais chier!

Gojyo : fiuuuuuuuuuuuuu…Pas mal du tout !

Hakkai : Ca te va vraiment bien

Goku : O.O (tout rouge)

Sanzo : Merde on dirait presque un être humain !

Blue : Je t'emmerdes transsexuel !

Sanzo : (clic)

Hakkai : Sanzo voyons ce n'est pas très équitable de lui tirait dessus alors qu'elle est dans la cabine…

Onis : Attends au moins qu'elle soit dehors XD

Cendre : Ouais allez prends-la !

Blue : NAN ! C'est trop court !

Heaven : Allez on va la prendre t'a rien le droit de dire ! XD

Blue : --'

Vendeuse : Ca vous plait ?

Blue : Nan -- '

Tous-sauf-Sanzo : Oui !

Vendeuse : …

Blue : Bon je vais le prendre je vais me faire réduire en charpie sinon…

Cendre : Madame la vendeuuuuuuuuse je peux vous demandez quelque chose ?

Vendeuse : Oui ?

Cendre : (chcuchote quelque chose à son oreille)

Vendeuse : Je vous y conduis tout de suite.

(Partent toutes les deux)

Blue : Bon je peux me rhabiller maintenant ?

Onis : Tu veux pas faire un peu de tapin avant qu'on se fasse de l'argent ? XD

Blue : …Toi et l'argent…

Sanzo : Pour une fois qu'elle ne vivra pas sur ma car…

Cendre : SANZOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sanzo : Bordel t'es obligé de faire autant de bruit quand tu m'appel pauvre folle ?

Cendre : Regarde !

Sanzo : C'est un boxer et alors ?

Cendre : Tu l'essayes !

Gros silence

Sanzo : Hors de question !

Cendre : Mais…

Sanzo : Crève !

Gojyo : Tiens ça faisait longtemps…

Blue : Goku arrêtes de me fixer c'est gênant !

Goku : Ah pardon ! Gomen ! (tout rouge)

Onis/Heaven : --'

Cendre : Bon tu fais pas chier et tu le mets! (clic) S'il te plait '

Sanzo : NON !

Cendre : (le pousse dans la cabine) je vais l'aider à le mettre

Tous : --'

(des voix sortent de la cabine)

Sanzo : Non laisse moi !

Cendre : Allez !

Sanzo : Lâches-moi bordel ! (BAFFFFFFFFFE)

Cendre : Je résisterai jusqu'à ma mort ! --#

**nad :** pitié que quelqu'un me tue je suis trop con ...dédicace à Vivi qui m'as inspirais les deux premières hisoires. T'es dans la même galère que moi maintenant! merci qui?

des tites review? (passe sa tete) oh une tite review! reviiiiiiiiiiiiens...!


End file.
